


„I will be a birb, dada!”

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Bucky stays with his little daughter alone in the house when you’re off to work. He has to look after her and when she hides from him, Bucky gets worried. But when he finally finds her, she has something important to tell him…





	„I will be a birb, dada!”

„She was born with a hurricane for a soul, haha!” Bucky tilted his head a bit as he glared at your daughter. She was playing at the wooden floor with her beloved plush toys, punching a teddy bear with a plush zebra on and on, mumbling something under her breath.

You rolled your eyes as you looked at their reflection in the mirror in front of which you were standing, buttoning your white shirt, smoothing it with your hand.  
“Do you remember what I’ve told you, James?” You asked rather softly, smiling at him as you turned head to face your beloved man.

He nodded eagerly.  
“Of course, I do,” he said in a deep voice of his. “Don’t ya worry, Y/N, I’ll take care of our girl. You can go to work.”

You laughed shorty as you picked your purse up.  
“Last time when you told me this, our house has turned into a mess that I had to deal with for a few long days, darling,” you smirked at him, shaking your head slightly. “I hope this time it’s gonna look better, James.”

He sighed, rolling his blue eyes.  
“Yea. You have my word. We’ll be good this time, I swear. No playing with food, Y/D/N!” Bucky looked at your daughter.

She glared at him with those little, pursed lips of her, and you couldn’t stop yourself from laughter.

“Mommy, go!” Little girl blabbed loudly, punching her teddy bear. “Dada! I! Lone!”

You blinked and giggled.  
“Yes, Y/D/N, mommy is going to work and you’ll be alone with daddy. Just be a good girl and listen to your papa,” you approached your daughter and crouched next to her to kiss top of her head.

She pecked your lips with her little finger and focused on her play again.

You came to Bucky and kissed him briefly.  
“I’ll be back around 4 pm. Remember to make a meal for her,” you reminded him.

He patted your shoulder with a wild smile on his lips.  
“Yea, yea, I remember, go now, Y/N!” He almost pushed you outside of the house.

You rolled your eyes with a smile and walked to your car. You got in, started an engine and drove down the street, trying not to look into a rear-view mirror.

____________________________

Bucky was watching some show in TV.  
He didn’t even know why he was watching it. He didn’t laugh when he was supposed to, he didn’t feel any tension during the drama, he barely followed the plot. He was just sitting there, next to the Oreo packet until, to his surprise, they all were gone.  
It was when he realized that something was wrong. He didn’t hear his daughter.

Bucky felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow.  
The last time he trusted her out of his sight, his daughter almost broke her little hand when she fell off the porch straight onto a pavement.

“Y/D/N!” He said loudly but there was no response from her.

Bucky went quickly to girl’s room. She wasn’t there.

“She’s hurt. She’s bleeding. She needs me and I’m not there.”  
All these thoughts were running through his head on and on, he could barely breathe.

Second later, he heard a soft giggles and within blink of an eye, he felt relief.

“Y/D/N? Where are you, sweetie?” Bucky asked quietly, getting on his knees and looking under the bed. She wasn’t there either.

“Cold, dada!” Bucky heard sweet voice of his daughter from a vicinity and he sighed, little smile crept onto his lips.

He got up and rested his metal hand on his hip. Bucky looked around trying to figure out, where his little girl was hid.  
“Y/D/N,” he called softly, “c’mon, don’t fool your daddy, huh?” He opened door to her closet. There was nothing more but her clothes.

Another soft giggle, this time it came from closer distance then before. Bucky smirked, he was getting closer to her.

“Hey, kitty, kitty! Where is my little, cute girl?” Bucky walked around the room, checking all the places she could be hidden in but without a result.

And then he noticed her. He blinked, Bucky didn’t even try to hide his astonishment.

She was sitting on the top of her closet, rolled in a ball, observing him with her little blue eyes and smirk on her lips.  
When she noticed he was glaring up at her, she knelt and clapped her little hands, cheering.  
“Dada, dada! Did it!” Girl bounced on her knees like she was dancing to music only she could hear.

Bucky laughed loudly and went to the closet, reaching his hands and opening his arms for her.  
“C’mere, Y/D/N. Come to papa,” he encouraged her.

Girl nodded and crawled to the edge of the closet and simply jumped into her father’s arms.

Bucky hugged her tightly, kissing girl’s cheeks.  
“Don’t do this ever again to me, baby. Daddy was worried you got hurt. Beside, how did you got there?” He asked as he put her down on the floor, kneeling in front of her.

Girl moved like her knees were just hinges, wobbling to and fro before falling on her bottom. Then she clapped like it was all part of the plan and rolled to her stomach to get up again. When she did, she spun around herself, tossing hems of her tulle skirt, giggling.  
“Dada! I grow, I be like uncle Falcon! I will be a birb, dada!” She clapped her hands and jumped few times, laughing.

Bucky blinked few times, chuckling with a consternation.  
“Excuse me, young lady, what did you say, huh?” He had to hear it again, Bucky wanted to laugh so hardly but he was trying his best to keep a straight face. He pulled out a phone from his pocket and started recording his daughter. “Can you repeat what you’ve just said, Y/D/N?”

She nodded with a smirk.  
“Yes, dada! I will be birb like uncle Falcon before me!” Girl said proudly.

Bucky turned the filming off, he quickly clicked on ‘share’ button and send the short video to you and Sam with a note: “someone has a new idol and, surprisingly, it’s not me.”

Bucky’s daughter giggled, waving her arms for the pick-up she knew was coming, but before she was hoisted high, she was on her bottom again.

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from laughing this time. He picked girl up and rocked her in his arms, cuddling with her.  
“I love you, little bunny.” He said firmly, stroking her cheek with his metal finger.

She grabbed his metal hand and nuzzled to it.  
“Love dada too.” She stated simply and it was enough to melt Bucky’s heart.


End file.
